The present invention relates in general to focal devices and pertains, more particularly, to a focal device for use with a conventional soccer goal. The focal device of this invention is an improvement over conventional focus devices.
With conventional focal devices it is generally necessary to attach the device to the soccer goal in such a manner as to require considerable time and effort. As such, it is difficult to utilize the conventional device immediately prior to a soccer game because of the effort required for both attachment and removal of the device. Additionally, it is impossible and/or impractical for a goalie to fully use and occupy the goal when using traditional soccer targeting devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved soccer practice focal device that is adapted for quick installation and removal from a soccer goal thereby allowing the device to be utilized immediately before a soccer game when practice and mental concentration are most crucial.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved soccer practice focal device which is attached to the soccer goal in such a manner as to not hinder the play of the soccer goalie in practice or pre-game warm up.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved soccer practice focal device which is attached to the soccer goal in such a manner as to withstand a direct hit by a soccer ball and still remain firmly attached to the soccer goal.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved focal device which is adjustable thereby allowing a player to vary the size of a focal area defined by the soccer practice device and the soccer goal as the player's age, size, or skill changes.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved focal device which has receiving means for catching a soccer ball passing within the focal area.